I'm a Lover, I'm a Fighter
by WRATH77
Summary: Whenever someone get arrested, everyone wants to know why they did the crime. So when Crowley gets arrested, its rather surprising. Human AU. R&R.


Victor Henrickson had some weird cases as a cop; he could tell you bizarre arrests, weird suicides and fucked up reason for murder. But this was a strange one.

The case centered on Fergus Crowley, who is known as a shrewd businessman as both pawnshop owner and realtor. Crowley usually gives an air of superiority and coiffed. So it pretty much shocked the entire police force when they found out Crowley beat up the town drunk, John Winchester, with a pair of brass knuckles.

Victor entered the interrogation room, along with his partner, Cole. Crowley was in handcuffs, looking calm and bored as usual. He looked up at Victor and smiled.

"Henrickson." He nodded as Cole and Victor sat across him.

"Ok, Crowley, why did you do this?" Cole asked, "I mean, it's not your style and why would you do that to John of all people?"

"Yeah, Crowley." Victor said, "You send him to the hospital."

Crowley just looked them back at them calmly and then sighed.

"I'm gonna tell you gents a story." Crowley said, "I assure you, it has everything to do with what happened."

The two men looked skeptically at each other, but they then shrugged. They quicker they finished this, the better.

"Well, I came here to Sioux Falls on business. Yes, it was a pawn shop, but it was cash for cash business."

"I then had trouble with my car, so I brought it to the only garage I seen, Singer Salvage. That's when I met Robert Singer."

Victor raised an eyebrow. Everyone knew Bobby Singer, he had a huge junkyard. He was also a crusty, grumpy old man who drank and swears a lot. Crowley saw his face and chuckled.

"Ys, I know. He was very crusty when I met him." He laughed, "I thought he was a drunk redneck and he thought I was a pompous ass."

Crowley just shrugged and said, "He was probably right."

"Since this is a small town, we kept running into each other and we discovered we had the same love for mythology and lore." Crowley said with a smile.

"He was good company and we learned we had other things in common…including our parentage."

Victor and Cole noticed Crowley started acting fidgety, but he quickly masked it.

"Next thing I knew, two years have passed and well…we fell for each other. We have been living together for quite a bit."

Both officers looked surprised at that.

"I didn't know that." Cole blurted out, making Crowley give him a condescending smirk.

"Well, so sorry about that." He said sarcastically.

"As I was saying, we were pretty hot and heavy for a while. But we talked about other thing, he was great company. But what really sold it for was what he did for those boys."

Cole and Victor looked confused at Crowley's statement.

"Boys?" Victor said.

"I'm sure you know of the Winchester boys?"

Cole and Victor nodded; they both went to school with Dean and his little brother, Sam.

"Well, let's just say their daddy has a peculiar habit of dropping his boys at Bobby's and then picking them up from god knows how long like little pets. Bobby hated that, but he loved these boys."

Crowley sighed as he wrestled with his hands.

"Finally, when Dean was 16, he was hospitalized and well…we all knew who and why it happened. That's when he had enough. He took the boys in and threatened John with his shotgun. That's when dear old John scurries away."

Victor couldn't help but squirm in his seat. He remembers whenever he saw Dean in school; he always had strange bruises on his arms or a black eye. But dean was always a hothead, so he thought he just got those in fights. He didn't think it was from his old man.

"But I digress." Crowley said, "Bobby got custody of the boys and they never been happier. If anything, it helped their own sexuality crisis."

He then looked at the two police officers and grinned.

"I understand you been invited to squirrels and his boy toys wedding."

The two men nodded with smiles of their own. Dean and Castiel met three years ago and after a year of oblivious affection to each other, they hit it off.

"I guess I should mention my own nuptials, about a year ago."

"Um, Congratulations." Cole said.

"Anyway this is finally brings us to the present." Crowley said, "It seems John decided to come back."

Seeing he got the men's attention, he continued.

"Somehow, he heard Squirrel was getting married and wanted to meet his fiancé." Crowley said with a smirk," Imagine his surprise when he found it was a man."

Victor and Cole cringed at that.

"Ah yes, it was that bad." Crowley said, "Then he found about Robert and I. he blamed him, saying that he turned his son into a faggot."

Crowley rolled his eyes at the last statement as though it personally offend him; he then frowned.

"We were at the Roadhouse and they took it outside. We finally hear John's truck and figured that was it. Then we heard a loud noise and then Bobby crying out. We got outside and found Bobby bleeding on the ground and Johns tuck speeding away."

"You think John hit Bobby with his car?" Cole said.

"I don't think, I know!" Crowley said, "I know that son of a botch nearly killed my husband."

Crowley then composed himself and then glared hard at the two police officers.

"Bobby and I came from shite families, with a whole treasure trove of vices. I watched him raise those boys ten times better then John. Bobby Singer is someone I'm damn proud of calling my husband!" Crowley growled out, anger present in his voice.

"Now tell me something, why should Robert be in the hospital, almost half dead and that wanker walking around?"

Crowley's smug smile came back.

"So, I had to make sure he knew that his actions had consequences."

"So, you went to the bar where he was…" Cole said, "And you…what, waited for him?"

"Yes, the wanker was drunk as usual. He saw me and called a fairy."

Crowley chuckled darkly.

"Then I showed him what a fairy can do."

Crowley then sighed as he leaned back against the chair, crossing his arms.

"So, what are we gonna do here, gentleman?"

Victor and Cole sighed and looked at each other. This was a tough one.

Crowley beat the crap out of John, but it's pretty obvious that John hit Bobby with his car, which prompted Crowley to do it in the first place. John was a scumbag, but he they still have to enforce the law.

"We have to hold you, until someone comes to bail you out." Victor said, "You will be charged unless John comes to and drops it."

Crowley nodded and stood up, while Cole took his arm and lead him back to his cell. He then looked back at Victor.

"I don't regret a damn thing." He said before he was led out of the room. Victor sighed and rubbed his face

You will never hear it from him, but the only good thing about it is that John knows what it's like to be the victim.

Kudos, Crowley, Kudos.

 **AN: Man, this one took a while. I was inspired by a CSI NY episode where Mark Sheppard plays a Irish longshoreman that killed a man by beating him with brass knuckles. That just stuck with me, so the main theme of this was Crowley beating up someone with brass knuckles.**

 **People who read my stories know how I feel about John, so don't be too surprised by my John hate. Cole and Victor are the first ones it thought of with the police officers. Crowley won't admit it, but he has a soft spot for the boys and his husband. I had to put Crowley as a pawnshop owner, I just got Rumplestilktson vibes.**

 **Crobby for the win!**

 **Comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


End file.
